


The Deadlier Sex

by LizabethSTucker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Pepper Potts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizabethSTucker/pseuds/LizabethSTucker
Summary: C'mon, you know Nick Fury was going to be in serious trouble once Peter got home.  Even if the kid didn't tell May, Happy would've.
Kudos: 19





	The Deadlier Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike every other story that I've crossposted with Fanfiction.net, this is only on AO3 because there is no Movie > Spider-Man category other than Into the Spiderverse on FF.net.

Nick Fury hadn't realized just how much he had needed a vacation after returning from the Decimation, not to mention the efforts to burn HYDRA out from inside SHIELD. The time off planet was refreshing, but he was also glad to be back at work. Reassured by his temporary replacement, Talos, that nothing important had happened, Fury had taken his time going through the reports that were stacked on his desk. 

Assistant Director Maria Hill wasn't due back for another two days, having delayed her vacation to Canada as she wasn't quite so on board with having Skree shapeshifters in charge of SHIELD, friends of Carol Danvers or not. It took a direct order from Fury to finally get Maria to leave.

Fury was just about to read the first report when his office door was pushed open. He stood up upon seeing an immaculately dressed Pepper Potts-Stark stride into the room, accompanied by another woman who looked vaguely familiar. Taking in the long brunette hair tied back neatly and the large glasses perched on her nose, it took him an embarrassingly few moments to place her. "Mrs. Stark. Mrs. Parker. What can I do..."

Fury fell back into his chair as pain flared from his good eye. 

"Nice form, May," praised Pepper.

"Thanks. Harold taught me." 

"What the fuck was that for?"

The look of fierce predators burned through him. Fury itched to grab a weapon. Or get the hell out of the room.

"If you ever so much as breathe in my nephew's direction again, I will end you," May growled, her fists tightly clenched.

"And I guarantee that any and all contracts with SHIELD will be immediately cancelled if anyone tries to force Peter Parker to be the next Iron Man or to fight in battles better fought by adults, not 16 year old teenagers."

"I...one minute, ladies, but I haven't..." Fury was rarely caught off-guard, yet he found himself scrambling to find a way out of whatever mess his substitutes had made. Gathering his composure, Fury carefully got back to his feet. "I understand. There will be no contact with Peter Parker unless it is vital."

He flung up his hands in surrender when May Parker took a step closer. "Any contact will go through you first, Mrs. Parker."

The women looked at each other in silent communication. Pepper's elegant eyebrow raised, receiving a nod from Mrs. Parker.

"Since May is a nurse, she won't always be able to respond to phone calls. I will be listed as secondary contact for Peter."

"I trust her," May added, making it very clear that Fury definitely wasn't.

The SHIELD Director nodded. Considering the matter settled, both women left, leaving Fury flipping through the paperwork on his desk in an effort to discover why Talos called Spider-Man considering there were other options available. He had a bad feeling that the "nothing important" was anything but.

~ April 2020


End file.
